Unexplained
by PurplePrincessArticha20
Summary: I just always wanted to know how Goku and Vegeta disappeared in those 100 years( but I'm not linking it to GT), so I made my own story just for it. Goku and Vegeta's demise. They feel accomplished and ready to leave. ONE-SHOT.


**Unexplained**

**How did the mighty warriors, Goku and Vegeta, pass away? This is kind of sad, but they didn't die from an evil enemy, so be cool. This is nothing linked to GT. I don't own anything. This is my first ONE-SHOT fanfic.**

It was just a normal day. Just one of those normal days. But something was different about them. Their eyes, their eyes showed something. No one could put their fingers on it. It was bizarre.

" Hey, Bulma." Vegeta said as he came into the kitchen, wearing his saiyan armour. " Vegeta! I'm not letting you have your dinner early!"

" No. I'm not hungry." She stopped washing the dishes and looked at her husband. " Are you okay, Vegeta?"

" I'm fine." He said casually. He took her left, soapy hand and blew it dry. He softly took it in both of his hands and fiddled with the wedding ring on her finger with his thumb. They were alone in the house. Trunks was with his long-going girlfriend on a date. Bra was with her friends at a sleepover. " Our wedding, was so rushed. So... Pink." He chuckled at that. Bulma just stared at him in surprise. " I hated every second of it. Even the eating part I disliked. But," He rubbed her wrist with his soft fingers, " I've never regretted it. Never. I love you Bulma." He kissed her straight on the lips. It was short, but sweet. That kiss meant so much more than it should have, and it's the kiss Bulma will remember for the rest of her days.

" Bulma, I'm going out."

" Okay, see you later."

" Goodbye." He whispered.

-Unexplained-

Goku tucked into his meal, but ate very little. Chichi was a bit disappointed. " Goku, I worked hard to the bone, and you aren't going to eat it all? Are you sick? Have you got the heart virus again?!"

" No Chichi, I don't have the heart virus. I just don't feel like it. I do however," He stood and put out a hand towards Chichi. She took it and he pulled her in close. "feel like holding you." She stayed in that position for a long time. She breathed in his musky scent. " You know something Goku, that you aren't telling me."

" Maybe I do, but you know I will always love you, right?"

" Yes Goku, I know. You told me 2 hours ago." Goku laughed at that. " Yes I did. But you must know I meant it. After the things I've done to hurt you, please just remember, I love you and always will."

" Goku, you are such a sweet man." She lightly touched his chest. Then they finally let go. " I'm going out to meet Vegeta somewhere."

" Okay, bye. I'll wait for you!"

" Please don't."

" What?" Chichi asked, but he was already out the door.

-Unexplained-

Vegeta was sitting on the edge of the cliff filled with greenery. He stared into nothing. His hair swayed with the motion of wind. He didn't flinch as a man in an orange gi came and sat next to him. " You don't feel like fighting either?"

" I always thought," Vegeta started, not turning towards Goku. " I always thought that when it was time, it would be in battle. And it was, twice. But each time I left, something was incomplete. Something wasn't finished so that I could stay in Other World. Even when I was dead, I felt restless."

" So now?"

" Now, there's nothing. I don't, feel a thing. No ambition, no goal. I thought my goal was beating you in strength-"

" But strength isn't everything." Goku finished his sentence. " I want to go beyond ssj 3, but I don't even see a reason to... There aren't any enemies, not even Emperor Pilaf."

" Who?"

" No one. There's also fusion and... And I don't have anything to work for. Chichi used to try to stop me from training all the time and missing out on family time, but she doesn't even need to now. Training is like getting a needle stabbed( shudder) in my arm, I do it very rarely."

" Ha. I'm in the exactly same situation. The gravity room is too easy now. You know, I reached 1000x Earth's gravity last week, and I didn't feel like I accomplished a thing. Bulma thought it was great, and gave me a special dinner, but she didn't see the plainness in it." They stood up and nodded to each other. " It's been some good times, eh Vegeta? Earth and the dragon balls have sent us memories in time that will be unforgettable."

" Yep. I'll never forget the day I put my foot on this planet." Goku smiled. And for once, Vegeta didn't smirk. He sent a natural, clear smile back. They fell to their knees in complete silence, and lay on the floor, nature caressing the heroes as they took their very last breath on that planet no one could ever forget, called Earth.

-Unexplained-

Bulma sat on the sofa, biting her nails. It had been 7 terrible hours. Vegeta had not come back yet, and she had a horrible feeling in the pit of her stomach. Just like... Just like when... Deciding, she punched the numbers on the phone and called her friend again. " Has Goku come back?"

" No, has Vegeta?"

" No." Bulma bit a nail hard, and winced at the pain. " Bulma, are you okay?"

" Yeah, I'm fine. Chichi, was anything... Weird about Goku before he left?"

" Nothing that out of the ordinary, but... He wasn't all that hungry. And he told me how I should always remember he loves me. Was Vegeta weird as well?"

" He wasn't hungry either, and talked to me about our wedding, which was funny because he absolutely hated it."

" Something's going on, I'm gonna ask Gohan to go search for him."

" Yeah, and when Trunks comes back-" Then the door opened. Trunks walked in, a slight blush on his cheeks, and lipstick on his lips. " Mom! Dad! I'm home!" He said, and Bulma ran out. " Oh Trunks! You have to go search for your father!"

" Did he accidentally blow up half of Capsule Corp again?"

" No... He's been missing for hours... And so has Goku."

" That's nothing to worry about, Mom. He's probably been spurring with Goku, and they both must of passed out. It hasn't even been a day yet." He turned to go up the stairs to his bedroom, when Bulma grabbed his wrist softly. " Please, Trunks. I just have a feeling... Something bad happened to Vegeta. I just need you to check, reassure me that he's okay." Trunks looked into his mother's eyes. His mother was usually right about these things. But his father, and Goku were unstoppable. Something, happening to them?

**a/n: My dragon balls on Earth are different.**

-Unexplained—

There was a whole searching party for looking for those saiyans. The Z fighters were ordered by the two wives to bring their husbands back. " Okay, split into four. We go in different directions and search cliffs and general woody areas. Let's go find them." Piccolo said, taking control of the situation. Everyone did as said.

Trunks and Gohan weren't doing so well. They had looked all in South, and found nothing. " I guess they aren't here." Trunks said until he felt something. Not an energy, but a presence, a leaving presence. " Over there." Gohan pointed, and flew over to four trees that seemed to just curl towards each other, as if protecting something. Around the trees, there was long, green grass. All of this, was on a cliff. Trunks landed after Gohan and followed as they crawled under the shields. "It...it can't be!"

" Oh my god..."

-Unexplained-

" M-Mom..."

" Yes, dear? You found Goku? Put him on the phone!"  
" I can't mom."

" Why?"

" I want to tell you in person. C-... Come to Capsule Corp."

" Okay..." Chichi put the phone down and hurried to put his shoes on.

"NO! It can't be true! Don't lie to me Trunks!"

" Mom, I'm not lying..." Trunks whispered back. " He couldn't of! He wouldn't just leave me like that! He knows I couldn't take losing him again!" She wept and fell on her knees. Truth looked down. His father was gone... Again. It wasn't fair. He clenched his fists. Not even his girlfriend could soothe the emotional pain he felt. " How.. How did he die?" Bulma asked between sobs. " It's not clear. There could be an evil force on Earth that might of poisoned them, but they don't have a scratch on them."

" Why didn't Goku save him?"

" ... He's the other body we found." Bulma wept harder this time. A single tear escaped from Trunk's eye. No, it really wasn't fair.

Chichi sat on the sofa, watching Gohan pace back and forth, trying to think of what to say. You could tell, he was trying not to break into pieces. " Gohan what's going on?"

" We just found them... On the grass. Shielded by trees..."

" Gohan."

" They were so cold to the touch... They had been there for hours..."

" Gohan..."

" Just face down like that-"

" Gohan! Where's your father?"

" Dead." Chichi would of fallen if she already wasn't sitting. " W-What?"

" We found them, dead. Goku and Vegeta, on a cliff. No one knows how!" His voice cracked as he said those words. Chichi was unable to speak. Her fingers shook at the word. Dead. He was dead." Gather the dragon balls, bring my husband back to me."

" M-"

" Just bring him back. I lost him for 7 years, Gohan. You know how broken I was. I need him." She said, eyes watery and blurry. She looked down in sadness. " I don't know how I can survive again without knowing he's there."

-Unexplained-

" Eternal dragon, come forth, and grant our wishes!" Bulma shouted, Chichi looking in anticipation. In a blinding light, the dragon soared into the air, and looked down to the ones who set him free. " What is your first wish?" Chichi looked to the two bodies sprawled on the floor, almost waiting for her to speak.

" Bring Goku and Vegeta back to life."

" that shall be done." The dragon's eyes glowed as it fulfilled the wish, which it actually couldn't. " That wish cannot be granted."

" W-Why?!" Bulma shouted back, tears stinging her eyes. " They died of natural causes."

" What?!" Trunks asked, shocked. " But they aren't that old!"

" Do you wish that I tell you why they died?"

" Yes!" Gohan asked. " Saiyans are a special race. They take pride in dying in battle. But if they don't, and their purpose is fulfilled, they lose all their common natures and their body stops."

" Like how they suddenly didn't like eating and fighting as much..." Bulma whispered. " They return to normal in Other World, but they cannot, as you can see, be brought back to life. Now, what is your second wish?" Chichi burst into tears. Gohan hugged her, not knowing what to do. Trunks held his mother's hand tight, as Bulma spoke up. " I want to speak with them, one last time..."

" your wish shall be granted." Once again, the dragon's eyes glowed as it concentrated. Then, smoke formed to figures, as colour came to their skin and clothes. Their stood, brightly glowing people, next to their empty bodies.

" Goku!" Chichi ran to her husband, tripping over a rock. He caught her, in his glowing hands. " Goku! Why did you leave me like that?! Your purpose isn't fulfilled! What about me?"

" Chichi, listen. Even if I wanted to, I can't be here anymore. I love you, you know that. The Earth is in great hands. I know my friends won't let me down, after all I've done to protect this planet."

" Goku..."

" Vegeta! How could you?! I... I still need you! You have to come back to me!" She punched her fists against his stone hard chest. " Bulma... You have to be strong, for me. All these times we've had... Don't dwell on this ending. I want you to think of happy times." He whispered into her ear." I love you." Three words. Those three words out of his mouth meant the world to Bulma. Goku waved to his son. " Tell Goten, to take care of himself, and actually settle down!" Goku laughed with his usual son grin and laugh. " Trunks. If a man gets near my little girl... Beat him up." Trunks couldn't help but crack a smile at that, his father smirking back at him. Their bodies once again turned to smoke, and their materials bodies disappeared. " I have granted your wishes, I bid you farewell." The dragon said. He shot into the air, and the orange star balls disappeared through the air. They looked into the sky, reminiscing.

" So... Who wants to explain this to Goten and Bra?"

**THE END**

**Yep, I always wanted to do that, and I hope you liked it! I hope my author's note in the middle didn't kill the vibe. It's my first fanfic, so be nice. I'll see you again!**


End file.
